Scrunchies, thongs and handcuffs
by sezza43
Summary: The girls throw Maria a bridal party and the boys decide to spy. (M&M AU) *COMPLETE*


Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic Rating: PG 13/R for language Pairing: M&M + All CC Summary: AU M&M. The girls throw Maria a bridal party while the guys decide to spy. Authors note: This fic comes from a challenge over at Belit's site called Bridal party. And if anyone doesn't know who Monk is he worked with Michael in Season three, I needed another name and he just popped up. This is AU so Alex is still alive and Tess isn't evil. It's basically M&M fluffy romance mixed with humour. Think of it as being 5 years after Departure. Season 3 never happened and everyone is happy. Max and Liz are married as are Isabel and Alex and Kyle and Tess are dating but they live together. Challenge: -They throw Maria a Bridal Shower. -Besides the Roswell gals, there can also be friends from school and work. . -The boys (Michael, Max, Kyle and Alex (or Jesse)) spy on the girls.  
  
-Maria's get mostly "Those" kind of gifts. (You know the kind. The kind that are given to Maria but they're really gifts for Michael). -Must have Michael threatened Kyle after makes a "comment".  
  
-One of the boys must tell Michael "You lucky dog!" -One of the girls must call the thongs a scrunchie.  
  
-Max comments on Liz never got those kinds of gifts. -A stripper shows up and the boys must not be happy.  
  
-Boys are caught. -Must have LOTS of Michael being overprotective/jealous/possessive over Maria. Email: sezza43@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scrunchies, thongs and handcuffs  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, I still can't believe your getting married," said Isabel as she walked into the living room with drinks  
  
"Oh god me either, I'm still in shock. I mean who would have thought that Michael Guerin of all people would want to get married?" giggled Maria  
  
"Not me" stated Liz  
  
"Me either" agreed Tess.  
  
***Outside***  
  
"Why is it so hard to believe that I wanted to marry Maria?" Michael whispered  
  
"Because it's you," Kyle whispered back. They had all decided to spy on the girl's bridal shower to see what they got up to.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Michael whispered getting angry  
  
Alex shook his head. "Come on Michael, all you used to do was say that you needed to be a stone wall and now look at you. You're getting married in 3 days. So yeah it's kinda hard to believe."  
  
"Yeah whatever" Michael mumbled  
  
***Inside***  
  
"Well girls since this is a bridal party I suggest that we get to the presents" Isabel announced. They decided to throw Maria a small party at Isabel and Alex's house with just the four of them. Maria didn't want anything big and fancy because the wedding itself was going to be. Michael had insisted on a huge wedding, one that she deserved. He had Maria smiling for weeks after that.  
  
"You got me presents?" Maria asked hopefully  
  
"You thought we wouldn't" Liz laughed. "Here, open mine first"  
  
Maria took the pink package out of her hands and shook it. When she didn't hear anything she opened it and gasped. "Liz, I cannot believe you" Maria took the present out of the box and Isabel and Tess also gasped.  
  
"Didn't know you had it in you Liz" Isabel commented.  
  
Liz blushed. "Well, I couldn't think of what to get you until I overheard Michael talk to Max about seeing that in one of your Victoria's Secret catalogues, soooo."  
  
Maria held up the black lingerie. It was a two-piece set. The top half was a see through corset with built in cups to lift the breasts and the bottom part were black lace crotch-less panties.  
  
***Outside***  
  
Michael couldn't breath. He couldn't wait until she wore that thing. 'Thankyou Liz' he thought.  
  
"Damn what I wouldn't give to see her wearing that" Kyle whispered to Max who nodded but stopped when he saw the look Michael was giving Kyle.  
  
Michael crawled over to Kyle then pushed him to the ground. "You ever talk about Maria like that again and I swear to god I will cut off your balls then damage your package so bad you will never get any ever again. GOT IT" he yelled as loud as a whisper could.  
  
Kyle nodded actually in fear of his life. "Got it."  
  
Michael got off him then went back to the window still glaring at Kyle.  
  
***Inside***  
  
"Did anyone hear that?" Tess asked  
  
"Hear what?" Maria said putting the present back in it's box and hugging Liz  
  
"Nothing. Now open mine" Tess shook her head while handed her a blue wrapped box with a card attached. Maria opened the card first.  
  
Maria,  
  
These are to keep Michael in line  
  
-Tess.  
  
Maria looked at her confused then opened the present. She promptly burst into laughter as she held up the box for the others to see. Liz blushed again and Isabel's jaw dropped. Inside laid a black whip and black fluffy handcuffs.  
  
"Oh my god" Maria laughed. Tess and Isabel also joined in, Liz just sat there still in shock. "Thanks Tess, these will definitely come in handy, I can assure you" Maria said while winking.  
  
"Maria" Liz gasped in shock.  
  
"What Liz, you mean to tell me you and Max have never played the dominance game before?" Maria asked  
  
Liz shook her head, as did Isabel and Tess. "No Maria I think that's just you and Michael" Isabel laughed.  
  
***Outside***  
  
"You and Maria do that?" Kyle asked in awe  
  
"I'm not discussing my sex life with you Valenti." Micheal answered.  
  
***Inside***  
  
"Ok now for mine" Isabel said handing Maria a purple box. "Now there not as risqué as Liz's or as weird as Tess's but I'm sure you'll find use for them." She laughed  
  
Maria opened the box. She giggled at Isabel and said, "I'm sure I will. I think a modelling performance in on the cards" and winked.  
  
Liz looked in the box. "Oh look you got Massage oil and scrunchies" Maria, Tess and Isabel looked at Liz like she was some crazy person then laughed. "What?" Liz asked confused  
  
After calming down Maria explained. "Liz, honey their thongs not scrunchies" this sent the other two in another round of laughter and made Liz hid her head in shame.  
  
***Outside***  
  
"You lucky dog" Alex said when he saw all the presents.  
  
Michael sat there with a smug grin on his face. "Yep, I cannot wait till she gets home"  
  
Max shook his head. "How come Liz never got things like that?" he whined  
  
"Because Liz is boring," Michael said as if it was the obvious thing.  
  
***Inside***  
  
"Well that's all the presents." Tess announced. "So what do you guys want to do now?"  
  
Isabel shrugged sharing a knowing smile with Liz and Tess. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. "Well I wonder who that could be?" Isabel went to answer the door then came back in. "Maria this guy says he has a package for you" The guy who entered was wearing a mailman uniform and holding a big box. Tess and Liz giggled.  
  
"What?" Maria asked. Next thing she knew the paper was ripped off the package to produce a CD player. The guy set it down and pressed play. 'Bad Medicine' by Bon Jovi played.  
  
***Outside***  
  
"They got her a stripper?" Michael asked in shock. "Did any of you know about this?" he accused  
  
"No we didn't, oh my god look" Max answered. They all crawled to the window  
  
***Inside***  
  
The stripper sat Maria down and started to give her a lap dance. He took off his top then got off her and turned around. In the middle of shacking his butt he tore his pants off making the girls scream with laughter. He started dancing around in his leopard print thong.  
  
Maria smiled and licked her lips. The stripper leaned in close.  
  
***Outside***  
  
"What the fuck is he doing?" Michael whispered loudly.  
  
"Saying something to her" Kyle answered  
  
Michael glared at him. "I know that dumdass but what is he saying? Why did she lick her lips like that? That's it, I'm going in there to beat the shit out of this pansy ass mother---"  
  
"No Michael, then they'll know where here" Max interrupted  
  
"I don't care, he has his hands on my woman" Michael said trying to get out of Alex grip.  
  
"Dude, you are so lucky Maria didn't hear that she would have beat your ass herself," Kyle said chuckling. He looked to the window. "Well that's interesting"  
  
"What?" Michael asked  
  
"Whatever he said made Maria blush"  
  
Michael scrambled to the window, seeing nothing but red.  
  
***Inside***  
  
"So you're getting married huh?" the stripper whispered  
  
Maria nodded. "Yeah" she whispered back  
  
The guy got real close to her face then winked. "That's too bad," Maria giggled as the guy continued to dance on her lap.  
  
***Outside***  
  
"That's it" Michael roared  
  
***Inside***  
  
"Ok, I definitely heard that" Tess announced. All of a sudden Michael followed by Alex, Kyle and Max burst into the room.  
  
"Get the fuck off my fiancé" Michael yelled.  
  
"Hey man only doing my job," the guy said as he got off.  
  
"Yeah well your jobs done now go home" Michael growled.  
  
The guy grabbed his clothes and radio but before he walked out he turned back to Maria. "If you ever decide not to get married---" the guy stopped when he spotted Michael going for his throat. "Bye"  
  
Michael turned back around and came face to face with a very pissed off Maria. "MICHAEL"  
  
"Yes sweetie" he answered innocently  
  
"Oh don't you sweetie me you jerk. What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. Micheal looked to the ground, as did the other guys.  
  
"Oh my god, you were spying on us weren't you?" asked Isabel.  
  
Alex flinched at her tone. 'Damn I'm sleeping on the couch tonight'  
  
"I can't believe you" Tess and Liz screeched at the same time. Max and Kyle stared at each other before having the same thought as Alex. 'Couch'  
  
"Michael, care to explain" Maria asked calmly  
  
"Ah, well you see it like this, umm well"  
  
"You spied on us Michael, god what did you think we were going to get up to tonight?" Maria yelled  
  
"You got a stripper," Michael argued  
  
"So, it's not like you didn't have one" Maria threw back  
  
"Well that's different"  
  
"How?" Maria asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Monk went home with my stripper" Michael told her  
  
"Well I wanted to go home with mine" Maria said  
  
"WHAT?" Michael yelled  
  
Maria laughed. "God Michael, I'm only joking, I only have eyes for you" Michael smiled then went to hug her but she hit him upside the head. "That still doesn't excuse you for spying on us"  
  
"Maria, you spied on my bucks night"  
  
"That's different" Maria argued  
  
"How?" Michael threw back smiling knowing he'd won.  
  
"Oh how the tables have turned" Kyle smirked  
  
"Shut up Kyle, oh and you're sleeping on the couch tonight" Tess told him.  
  
"Thanks Guerin" Kyle mumbled.  
  
"Oh come on Kyle lets go home, you can try and make it up to me" Tess smiled. Kyle's eyes lit up and they left.  
  
"Let's go Max. I wanna go to sleep. Bye Maria" Liz said  
  
"Bye Liz"  
  
"Ahh, Liz sweetie do you think we could stop by that store on the way home, you know the adult one" Max asked and Alex tried to stifle a laugh  
  
"Why?" Liz asked  
  
"Well maybe we could try something new" Max said hoping she'd go for it. Liz decided to get him back for spying on them.  
  
"Why, isn't our sex life good enough for you?" she screeched as they walked out the door. Before they left Liz turned and winked at Maria and Isabel who laughed as Max dug himself further into his hole.  
  
"Well Maria even though it was interrupted was it fun?" Isabel asked  
  
"Yeah I had lots of fun. Thankyou so much" Maria replied as she hugged the girl.  
  
"No problem. Well, if everyone's leaving them I'm heading off to bed. Night all" Isabel announced  
  
"Night Iz"  
  
"Well I'm off to bed to" said Alex.  
  
"Oh no your not, your on the couch" Isabel yelled from the bedroom.  
  
Michael laughed as Alex went to the hall closet and grabbed a blanket.  
  
"Let's go," whispered Michael.  
  
"Yeah, bye Alex" Maria giggled  
  
"Yeah, yeah" he grumbled  
  
As Michael walked into their house down the street he turned to Maria. "So am I on the couch tonight?" he asked  
  
Maria smiled seductively. "No, I think were even."  
  
"Good" Michael smiled as he hugged her.  
  
"Anyway, I recently gained some toys I'd like to play with." Maria said making Michael groan with arousal and swooping in for a kiss. 'Thankyou Tess' Maria thought as Michael carried her up to there room, the blue box in hand.  
  
THE END 


End file.
